


The Height of Happiness

by orphan_account



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gem Kisses, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Pearl isn't THAT tall, and her cheek shouldn't be THAT hard for Peridot to reach. At least, that's what she wants to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Height of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here http://garnival.tumblr.com/post/140361448621/pearlidot-kiss-on-the-gem-and-you-get-to-choose ! i hope there are people other than me who enjoy this pairing hehe

Blue wasn’t THAT much taller than Peridot. She was smaller than Pearl and taller than Amethyst, which made her not all that far out of Peridot’s reach in most cases. She SHOULD have been able to easily jump up and kiss her cheek, but unfortunately, she was just tall enough for that to be just barely out of her range.

Peridot continuously jumped up, trying in vain to press her lips to Blue’s cheek each time. At first all she wanted to do was give her a kiss. Now it was a matter of pride, and the fact that Blue simply watched her and smiled the whole time, looking very much like she was about to laugh, only made it worse.

“Why–do–you–have–to–be–this–tall?!” Every word was punctuated by another jump, and Blue hid a silent chuckle behind her hand. Peridot paused her thankless task to point an accusing finger up at Blue’s face. “You’re enjoying this!” She just smiled again, her eyes surely dancing with amusement behind her cape of hair.

Maybe it was _finally_ time to give up on the cheek kiss, but she vowed that it wasn’t over. She’d have her stilts ready next time. Peridot took ahold of Blue’s forearms gently, and stood on the tips of her socked toes, aiming for the best thing she could reach.

She pressed her lips to the gem on Blue’s chest, and was answered by a tiny gasp of surprise. Peridot stepped away, and looked at the blush dusted on Blue’s face with smug satisfaction. She didn’t look very like she had lost, though, and instead gave Peridot a much more loving and sweet smile than she could have anticipated.

Peridot was already starting to get flustered before Blue kneeled down and pressed her smiling lips gently to the gem on her forehead. She stood back up, and Peridot felt like she had taken the energy inside her gem with her.

Blue projected a small holographic heart from her gem, and her smile seemed to grow even wider than before. She smiled a lot nowadays, Peridot noticed, much more than she did at first, when she drifted through the house like a sad ghost.

But then again, she thought as she mirrored the heart with her hands, she smiled a lot more these days too.


End file.
